leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Resort
|region=Unova |mapdesc=It is a popular place for tourists, but too harsh to be a resort. |generation= }} Desert Resort (Japanese: リゾートデザート Resort Desert) is a desert located within the Unova region. It is connected to at its southeastern exit. It provides access to the Relic Castle. It has two sub areas: desert and entrance. Geography The Desert Resort is split into two distinct areas: a narrow desert path and a large, barren desert. A sandstorm is always occurring in both parts. Like Route 4, the Desert Resort has rather than tall grass. The Desert Resort's southeastern entrance is a short, narrow pathway that cuts through a rocky hill. A gate at the end of the path connects directly to the inner area. The interior covers a large area and features many sandy hills, valleys, and deep sand throughout its barren ground. In the center of the northern end of the resort lies one of the entrances to the Relic Castle. This entrance is guarded by five statues which are actually in their Zen Mode. If the player uses a RageCandyBar on them, they can be awoken, and will have the Ability. To the west of the entrance is a tower that acts as an exit to Relic Castle. In , this tower is buried in the sand and becomes inaccessible. At the very northern end of the resort, a hillside can be seen sliding into the ocean. Items Liz|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=BlackGlasses}} Cybil|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Elaine|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Low *Northwest of Mylene (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Stardust ×2}} Mylene /Anja after defeating her *From Jaden after defeating him|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Rawst Berry ×2}} Jaden|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} Gaven|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Gaven (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Jaden (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Clara (hidden) *East to Backpacker Sam|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Blue Shard ×2}} Tommy (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Walt (hidden) *West to Sam|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Red Shard ×2}} Jaden|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Sam|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Tami (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White |type1=Fire|type2=Psychic}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |type1=Ground|type2=Dark}} |type1=Fire}} |type1=Fire}} |type1=Dark|type2=Fighting}} |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |1|173|Cleffa|♀| |36=カナコ|37=Kanako}} |1|554|Darumaka|♂| |36=シンイチ|37=Shinichi}} |1|557|Dwebble|♂| |36=ヒロフミ|37=Hirofumi}} |1|529|Drilbur|♀| |36=ハルコ|37=Haruko}} |1|551|Sandile|♂| |36=マサユキ|37=Masayuki}} |1|517|Munna|♀| |36=ミライ|37=Mirai}} |2|527|Woobat|♂| ||562|Yamask|♂| |36=ノゾム|37=Nozomu}} |1|240|Magby|♂| |36=ミレーヌ|37=Milene}} |1|027|Sandshrew|♀| |36=クレア|37=Claire}} Layout In the anime In the main series Desert Resort was first mentioned in 's mission briefing with in The Bloom Is on Axew!. It is said that a special meteorite called Meteonite is located within the desert, and as such, they are told to go to there to retrieve it. In A Venipede Stampede!, the trio along with Pierce and Dr. Zager traveled in a helicopter above the barren desert and located the Meteonite. and met up with Professor Juniper to travel to the Desert Resort because of Team Rocket's unusual activity. The Desert Resort was set to play a major role in the original and , but the episodes have since been postponed indefinitely, and ended up being retconned out of continuity when Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! aired. ]] In Pokémon Generations Desert Resort made an appearance along with Relic Castle in The Adventure, where and his were seen entering the castle. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Desert Resort was where the Dark Stone was excavated by Clay, in Lights, Camera... Action!. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=荒野名勝區 |zh_cmn=荒野名勝區 |fi=Aavikkolomakohde |fr=Désert Délassant |de=Wüstenresort |it=Deserto della Quiete |ko=리조트데저트 Rijoteu Dejeoteu |pl=Pustynny Kurort |pt_br=Resort do Deserto |es=Zona Desierto |th=ทะเลทรายรีสอร์ท Thalethrāy Resort |vi = Sa mạc Resort }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Deserts de:Wüstenresort es:Zona Desierto fr:Désert Délassant it:Deserto della Quiete ja:リゾートデザート zh:荒野名勝區